Ain't Nothin But Miracles
by TRF
Summary: When one author falls into the GW universe, she makes a black hole that will pull other fans in as well. Oh, what will happen to our poor GW universe? Excepting people to write for it! (Interactive fic)
1. Default Chapter

**_Ain't Nothin but Miracles (That J'dee isn't suing me!)_**

**__**

It was a warm summer day (Have you noticed that seems to be how stuff always starts now instead of "It was a dark stormy night"?  I just thought I'd point that out for no good reason.  Heero: Get on with it! Me: Yeesh, ok!) and I was sitting inside a book store in Omaha, Nebraska as I waited for my sister to find something she could buy.  My mom was getting impatient, but that wouldn't do anything except make my sister angry as she looked, so I knew we wouldn't be getting out any time soon.  I grabbed a nearby book entitled "Nifty Modern Spells for our Nifty Modern World" and began to read.  Most of it was stuff like "How to get the house clean without lifting a finger" and things I'd never remember by the time I got home.  Suddenly though, one caught my eye.

"Ever wished you in the world of your favorite television series?  Well, wish no more because now you can!" I squinted down to read the small print at the bottom of that page (Note: This book is not responsible if you never get out of your respective alternate universes, or if you end up inadvertently taking nearby OR faraway people with you.  You have been warned.  Have a nice day.).

"So how would you go about doing this spell?" I muttered aloud, and looked down at the page.  It required no ingredients except…an article of merchandise from the TV series?  I looked at my Gundam Wing Graphic Novel #1 in my bag (For light reading.  It's a 2 ½ hour drive between my town and Omaha!) skeptically.  I also glanced at the shirt I was wearing, it had a picture of Chibi Wufei in the middle with the words "Wufei-Kun" under the picture (I actually do have a shirt like that!).  It said to place the object on the floor.  I wondered jokingly if I should place my shirt on the floor instead of the graphic novel.  I decided against it.  Mom would already be mortified enough with what I was supposed to do to make the spell work, never mind if I did it without a shirt.

I sighed and placed my GW novel on the ground, aware of a few Anime Otaku nearby eying it greedily and set the spell book down on the poof chair I'd been sitting on and looked at the first of three instructions (Mom was on the other side of the store!  Yes!) "Hop around the merchandise once for each letter in the show's name, say the letter you're on as you hop".  I groaned, but began anyway.

"G" I hopped around it.

"U"

"N" a few people screamed about guns and ran out of the store.

"D" 

"A" the remaining people were watching me with fascination.

"M"

"W" the manager looked ready to throw me out.

"I"

"N" the Otaku seemed to see what I was spelling, they nodded knowingly.

"G"

I looked at the second instruction "Say there's no place like '_Insert name here' _seven times, a-la Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ".  I felt a blush rising in my face.  I sighed heavily.

"There's no place like Gundam Wing, there's no place like Gundam Wing, there's no place like Gundam Wing, there's no place like Gundam Wing, there's no place like Gundam Wing, there's no place like Gundam Wing, there's no place like Gundam Wing," I panted and looked at the third instruction, my mom had come around to the front with my sister now.  She looked angry and ready to pounce the moment I was done with this (Of course, if it went as planned I wouldn't be there for her to chew out.).

I glared silently at the third instruction, certain it would be even MORE embarrassing, but all it said was "Pick up the merchandise and kiss it".  I've done more humiliating things in public before (*Cough*Steps #1 and #2 *coughcough*), so I shrugged, picked it up, and kissed it.  Then, instead of bursting into tears and running into the bathroom to feel ashamed at the fact that I'd believed the book, I felt the world spin around me, everyone's faces falling out of view, and then my own body morphing.  Suddenly I looked so…so…animated.  Wait a minute, ANIMATED?!  HOLY SHIT!  It was real!  Then I blacked out.

************

"Ugh," I muttered, "I don't wanna go to school mom, my teacher is evil," I said to a face I saw staring over me, thinking maybe I'd actually passed out of humiliation.

"Oh get up!" snapped a voice.  I deduced that it was:

 A. Female

 B. Not my mother

C. Seemed annoyed with me.

"Wha?" I murmured, still quite drowsy.  The person behind the voice poured a jug of cold water on me, "EEP!  I'm up, I'm up!" I said urgently.

"Good," snapped the voice.  I could see the person's face now.  She looked quite young, with purple hair and blue eyes, "I am Otomayim.  I guard the Gates of the Universes," She obviously expected me to know what these were, but saw the puzzlement on my face and gave me an explanation, "The Gates of the Universes are the gates for entry into each respective universe.  You fell through one, and had I not stopped you, however temporarily, you would have fallen through that one without proper explanation," she gestured to what appeared to be a large hole behind her, "You have made it so that many will fall through the same gate.  I am not going to deal with all of them and their blundering personalities.  You must gather them and explain."

"What others?" I asked.

She sighed, "Did you not read the small print on that book you were using?  You have unleashed an invisible swirling hole on your dimension.  At this very moment it is grabbing others who have also heard about the universe you are going to, and will put them in it.  And you will be there too."

"What do I need to explain to them?" I asked, "Just why they're suddenly in Gundam Wing?"

"You must also explain to them several other things.  First of all, do try not to change the course of the dimension too much, you'll be creating a separate dimension-Which means more work for me, with the addition of a new dimension, I hope you're happy-but please don't doom its citizens.  Second, because of the way of entry you each have five wishes.  You may use them any time, for money, power, being influential, whatever, but you may not wish for something knowing that it will affect everyone in the world, you may not wish for someone to die, you may not wish for someone to be immortal, and you may not wish a person back if they died with other people, like being in the same plane, car, etc. because the other people you did not wish back would be haunting you for the rest of your lives and we would have rebellion on The Other Side.  Hopefully you don't use the wishes you can make the wrong way.  Thirdly, in one and a half years exact to the date any one person arrived, the spell will begin to malfunction, so to speak, if that person does not return to your dimension.  People at home will forget they existed, then they will forget their former life, and lastly, everyone in the new dimension will forget about their existence.  After this happens, they will be erased from the space time continuum for eternity.  They won't exist at all.  This won't happen with all spells to get here, just the one you used.  And last, no matter what anyone's real age, it appears they will become fifteen when entering into this universe."

Suddenly, a wind picked up under my feet and seemed to be pulling me down the large hole, "Otomayim!  Is this supposed to happen?!" I asked in a panicky voice.

She nodded, "Yes.  You will now leave for this "Gundam Wing" universe of yours.  I wish you luck!"

***********

I must have blacked out again, because I felt the world ever slowly returning to living color around me, each detail slowly etching itself in front of my eyes, a teenage girl was knelt down near me, and she seemed to be calling an ambulance.  I slowly moved my head to the side and saw what appeared to be the profile of a teenage boy in a space suit lying on the ground near me.  The girl seemed to notice I'd awakened.

"Oh, hello, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, this has actually happened before," I said sheepishly.

Her eyes immediately flew to the boy in the space suit, "And him. Do you know who he is?" she asked.

I struggled to my feet and looked at the boy's face.  That was Heero Yuy (Heero: So THIS is the "grand entrance" you said I'd get?!  Stupid author, see if I let you write anymore stories with me in them…)!  So then that meant the girl must be Relena!  I wondered what to say exactly, but it turned out I didn't need to answer because Heero's eyes shot open and his head went up.

"Lye still," Relena said, "the ambulance is on its way."

But Heero immediately got up and covered his face with his hand, "Did you see?!" he demanded.

"See what?" asked Relena.

And then came the blaring sound of the ambulance, Heero pressed a button on his space suit, but it only blew him back slightly.  As medics ran out of the ambulance, Heero did what I knew he'd do and knocked them out, driving away in the ambulance.  Except I'd hoped it'd happen a little slower than in the show and I could hop in with him.  No such luck.  Relena walked up to where he'd escaped.  I watched her as she said the one line that seemed to make people everywhere convinced she was off her rocker (Other than shouting "HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!!" when she knew very well he couldn't hear her.), "My name is Relena Dorlain, what's yours?" she asked the open air.  

"My name is Ebony Stardust," I said jokingly, in the same tone of voice as Relena.

Relena turned around, as though she'd noticed I was there for the first time, "Oh, I'm sorry.  Are you sure you're alright, Ebony?"

I was about to tell her Ebony wasn't really my name, but I decided I liked it better than my current one and left the whole thing be, "Really, I'm ok.  Just a little hungry I guess."

"You can come to my house," Relena offered.

"Ok," I shrugged.

************

"So Relena, who's your guest?" asked Mrs. Dorlain at the family's dining room table.

"This is Ebony Stardust, she'll be starting at St. Gabriel's tomorrow," Relena answered.

_'I will?' _I thought to myself.

"Where did you live before?" asked Mr. Dorlain.

"Uh…one of the L2 colonies.  I, um, lived in an orphanage but they just found out my parents had been alive and living on Earth, so they sent me money, but then I found out the house burned down and they all died when my flight was just landing," I offered, trying to look remorseful at the deaths of two imaginary people that I'd just made up.

"Do you have a place to stay then?" Mrs. Dorlain looked concerned.

"Well, if I look I'll probably find some…cousins or something, or another orphanage at least," I had my eyes set firmly on my plate, trying to look sad, like I didn't want to be a burden, but I didn't want to be on the streets.

"You can stay with us!" said Relena instantly. 

"But just for a while," Mr. Dorlain told both his daughter, and me "Because if the authorities think she's dead, we can't just keep her here."

Relena nodded, "Of course."

"Yeah," I said, then I remembered my manners, "Oh, and thank you all for the hospitality," mother would be so proud.

************

"How do you stand this uniform, Relena?" I asked her the next day, as I borrowed one of her St. Gabriel's uniforms to put on since we were about the same size and build.

Relena shrugged, "Well, when you see everyone else wearing them it doesn't make it quite so uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes, "Right.  Well, we don't wanna be late do we?  Should we go?" I asked.  I wasn't excited by the prospect of school so much as I was the prospect of seeing Heero there.

"We probably should," she agreed.  So we went down the stairs, out the door and into Relena's infamous pink limo.

_'Wow, it's actually pretty comfortable in here,' _I thought to myself, not really knowing what I'd been expecting.

"Are you nervous?" Relena asked me.

"Oh...uh…I guess so," I replied, thinking privately that the only thing I was worried about was whether or not I'd be able to stop myself from grabbing a dagger and killing Relena's "fan club".

"It's ok, the other girls are actually really nice.  They may not be sure of you at first, but they'll warm up," she smiled at me, "and it should help that you already know me."

As we stopped in front of the school building, I found myself thinking, _'No!  Take me back to the beach!  I don't have a high rate of success with my peers!'_ bloody hell, I was actually nervous about meeting these people!  These Relena nuts!  These people who had no life other than 'Relena-Sama this, Relena-Sama that'!

We walked passed the other people who went to school, they gave Relena polite 'Hellos' and looked at me as though I'd sprouted tentacles.  Then we faced my greatest obstacle of the moment: Those three uber-annoying girls Relena called friends.

"Hello Relena-Sama!" they all said with great adoration in their voices.  Then they looked at me shiftily.

"This is Ebony Stardust," Relena said gesturing to me, "She's new and she's a friend of mine." Being called Relena's 'friend' seemed to move me up to a much higher status with them, the shifty eyes stopped and they all smiled at me.

"Hello Ebony-San." they said respectfully.  At least they hadn't called me "Ebony-Chan" or "Ebony-Sama", I'd have just died of horror had that happened.

************

"Settle down class," said the nun who taught everyone, "We have two new students today.  Please introduce yourselves." 

I grinned at everyone, and tried to move closer to Heero, but just as our arms would have touched, he moved a step up and announced, "My name is Heero Yuy," he showed no sign of moving back so our arms could touch.  Drat.  This one was smarter than I'd thought.

"My name is Ebony Stardust," I said, moving up a step by Heero, but he then seemed to decide it was time to move back again.  I moved back as well, but the stupid nun-teacher then told us to sit near Relena so he moved abruptly and walked quickly making me unable to catch up with him.

"Now today we will be discussing…" the teacher began.

"So you're name is Heero, huh?" Relena whispered to Heero, who showed no sign of hearing her as he stared at the blackboard.

_'He probably hears her.  He's just GOT to make a surprising 'Omae O Korosu' later.  Bastard.' _Okay, okay, so I was sore at him for moving away from me, but he still deserved that cuss word!

************

"I wonder who Relena-Sama's going to invite to her party!" exclaimed Relena's blonde friend, Maura, to me and the other two whose names were Sandy and Lorin.  Relena had walked ahead to 'talk' to Heero and the three other girls had refused to let me go.  I want to talk to Heero just as much as Relena, damnit!

"I bet she'll invite Heero," I said casually.

Lorin looked at me like I was nuts, "He just got here!  She barely knows him, so why would she?  Speaking of which, you just got here too so don't go thinking you know everything that's going on and everything about Relena-Sama!  You don't even address her properly!"

"Yeah!" added Sandy, "And that Heero guy's too quiet, he's probably one of those shy computer geeks!  Who wants to be around THEM?" 

I bit my lip to keep from saying that I was one of those computer geeks, but said instead, "Well, look at him, he's good looking, you know."

Lorin glared at me, "Are you saying Relena-Sama goes only for looks?"

I backed up, "No, I was just making an observation." the three looked at me as though I wasn't fit to even say Relena's name, let alone call a guy good looking.  Oh well, at least I was right and they were wrong; Relena was going to ask him and I knew it.

"Would you like to come to my party Heero?" Relena asked as I stood reveling in my glory, knowing that I knew all and saw all to come in the next year.  Everyone began to clap when Relena asked.  I did too, but in a sarcastic, mocking way, not that any of Relena's peers had the one brain cell needed to notice sarcasm.

Then, to everyone's utmost shocked horror; Heero ripped the invitation in two.

"B-but, why?" asked Relena, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

As Heero walked passed her and brushed away the tears, he said the words that only I beside Relena could hear or heed, "Omae O Korosu." then he walked away, past the glaring faces of Relena's worshippers.

************

            A few days later, at Relena's party I was beginning to get concerned.  Where were the 'others' I'd heard about?  Wouldn't a few of them had landed near here?  They weren't out giving the other pilots grief were they?  I knew they probably were, and not just because I'd gone down to the beach that I'd fallen on with a plastic shovel and searched for bodies.  Because if they weren't here…then where?  Maybe time was faster here then back home, or maybe Otomayim had decided I couldn't be trusted and was holding them there with her temporarily or had found a way to make them go back?  Oh well, it was time for a party and I'd have to meet the other pilots and OZ members sooner or later, so I'd see what (or who) turned up then. 

            I was wearing a simple slim dark green strapless, form fitting dress with matching gloves (Spiffy!  I have an obsession with long gloves.).   Everyone was waiting for Relena to come down, and I'd decided to stand by myself rather than with Maura, Lorin, and Sandy.  I wanted as much time away from them as possible before I needed to act as though they were my friends.  It was Relena's birthday; better not moan to her about her choice in "friends" (see: teenyboppers who like people because of their family's status).

            And then Relena came down the stairs, I watched people ooh-ing and ahh-ing at her.  I also saw the annoying sandy (no pun)-haired guy from her class run up and say he was glad he didn't miss the main event as Relena walked over to me and the uber-annoying teenyboppers.

"Yah know," he remarked casually, "I thought I saw Heero when I was on my way here," all Relena-devotees scowled at the mention of the guy who ripped up the invitation, "but it couldn't have been him, that guy was driving an ambulance." Relena and I looked at each other.  Thaaaaaaat's him.  Relena then raced up the stairs and I followed after her, before someone could stop me.  Now the action's picking up!  And I'd see Duo, who would hopefully have some of the 'others' with him!

"You can stay here," Relena told me as she got into her limo.

"No, I'd rather not.  I think I wanna see him too, be where the action is, ya know," I had to think up more excuses.  It might not be prudent for Relena to know I'd had a crush on Heero Yuy since laying eyes on him, especially if she liked him too at this point in time, "Besides…maybe he brought a cute friend with him," I said winking jokingly, hoping to ease tensions and suspicions.

************************************************************************

Wow!  I actually waited until the bottom of this to write my author's notes!

Heero: I was hoping to hold her off for the whole thing, but I guess there's no convincing some people that no one wants to here them ramble *sigh*

Anywho, if you're on my mailing list, then no doubt you got this in an e-mail from me.  Most of you are people I know from J'dee's ANBM or TR.  So I should have no trouble explaining this to you: If J'dee tells me she indeed won't sue me for using her idea then I'll make a second chapter, for this second chapter I obviously need the 'others' talked about in this one,  so if you want to be in it, send ME a piece explaining how you got into the GW world and who you landed near/with, be it another author or a GW character.  I've always wondered what it would be like to be the head of an interactive fanfic and now (if I don't get screamed at for idea usage without permission) I'll know.  If you're a person from school and don't have a clue what the hell Gundam Wing is about, I suggest you look it up on an internet search engine to find out, and if you do, try not to go to one with the words 'yaoi, yuri, non-yaoi, non-yuri, or a shrine to any two characters as a romantic couple, because God knows those sites interpret things in the show in a biased way, so try to get a good, non-biased information site.

And if you read this fanfic on fanfiction.net and/or mediaminer, then basically I got an OK from J'dee so you don't need to wonder if there will or will not be a chapter two, you just: 

1. Read what happens in this chapter.

2. write an account of how you landed in the world of GW.

3. E-mail it to me at anime_girl_17@hotmail.com

4. Wait for the next chapter.

And for anyone who plans on this: NO ROMANCE WITH THE GUNDAM WING CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  I mean, you need to get acquainted with these peoples first O_o.  You don't just walk up to a person you just met and make out with them do you?  I thought not.  So get to know the characters, make it believable before you get to the romance.  Eventually, I'll make a list of who gets who (And if you can compromise with someone else then switch, by all means), but in the mean time, go after ALL of them that you like!  Make the audience wonder who'll be with who in the end (No, 'The Final List' will not be public to those not participating, and anyone who makes it so will have me editing their part so they end up with Quinze, Dekim Barton, or a random ugly old guy, so I wouldn't advise it.).

Also, be creative!  So what if all the main characters are taken!  Dig out your tapes, or look online for minor characters, like Alex and Mueller from like, episode 13, they certainly weren't butt ugly and you have five wishes!  Wish them back to life and befriend them!  Colonel Bund from the episode with Sally and Wufei looked like he was about in his 30s or so, but to hell with age!  Rescue him!  Give him a real character!  For guys, Sylvia Noventa is underrated but certainly not completely unimportant!  Or you can make up your own character!  But none of that means you can't have brief little liaisons with main characters to keep the audience wondering.

And on a final note that will no doubt have some of you running after me with pitchforks and knives, I've decided to keep one pairing hinted at from the show in this fanfic: Treize and Lady Une.  Yes, I know a lot of Treize fans will attempt to murder me as I walk the streets of the world now, but I'm a pretty big Treize + Lady Une fan so…yeah.  But there's still Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs/Milliardo as far as main guys  (Oooh!  And Quatre's 40 helpers!  Abdul, Auda, and Rashid are three of them), and for main girls there's still Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally and Noin!  So it isn't like I've pulled every possibility away from you.  *Knows that there will be a flock of girls swarming over Duo* 

Ja ne!  Until next time!

TRF/Chelsea B. (Real name…so…horrible…gargh!)


	2. More Authors Add to the Plot

**_TRF aka Ebony Stardust_**

As Pargan drove Relena and I down to the docks, I felt a growing sense of excitement.  I must have been conveying that because at that moment Relena asked if I was feeling ok, and why I was bouncing slightly.

"It's nothing," I assured her, "I've just…never seen Earth before and all this scenery is wonderful!"

Relena smiled, "I guess so, I've lived here all my life, so I guess I don't appreciate it as much as I should."

"Don't worry, I bet you think the colonies are beautiful too, huh?" I asked.

"Well, it's a nice change from Earth, and I think Earth and the Moon look beautiful from Space."

"Yeah…but it's the same for us.  We lived our lives there…so we don't appreciate it like we should." then silently I added, _'At least I hope that's what people from colonies think!  I really need to learn more about them, not just basic facts.'_

"So I guess we all need to open our eyes a little bit more to the world around us," Relena concluded.

I nodded, more to myself then to her, "I guess…we really do." I was shocked by the first real sincerity I'd head in my voice in a long time.

"We're arriving, Relena-Sama, Ebony-San," Pargan said, breaking me out of my thoughts, out of my realization that even before she'd become interested in politics, Relena had a pretty good world view.

"Thank you Pargan," Relena nodded and rushed out of the car, with me in tow.  We found Heero where I knew he'd be, loading up some bomb…missile…thingamabobs.

"Heero!" Relena called out, "Answer me, Heero!" No response from Heero.  Damn, this guy really was gonna be difficult to get along with, but I think I could manage it as long as he was nothing like a certain bastard in my class who threw unfounded accusations at me and insulted me about nothing of any real importance.

"I think he hears us," I murmured knowing full well that he did and we'd have a gun in our faces momentarily.

Relena continued, ignoring me, "Those are missiles, I can tell!  What are you planning to do with them, Heero?!"

He looked up, "Relena."

"Heero."

"And I'm Ebony!" I said, "Now that we all know each other, how about a little insight on what EXACTLY is going on in your mind!" I pointed a finger at Heero.

He ignored me.  Typical male, I suppose.  And then he stated, "You're in over your head," and whipped out a gun.  I'd spend countless hours later on wondering whether he meant Relena, me, or both of us were in over our head(s).

"Duuuude, you can put away the gun now," I whimpered, being slightly frightened by how much more threatening something looked when it was in front of your face instead of in someone else's face on TV, "We won't tell anyone about…the…. things you have here.  In fact, what things?  Nope, I see nothing except you!"

Relena backed up slightly when she saw the gun and her eyes widened in surprise.  But they still both ignored me.  I fought off the urge to tell them that this wasn't a two-person show and I was here too and I had as much of a right to be threatened by a gun wielding bishounen as Relena did.

But just then, from in front of us where it was foggy and I couldn't see a thing, a shot hit Heero's knee and sent him to the ground.  I squinted to see through the fog because I wanted to know if someone was with Duo, and sure enough, I saw a female shape outlined next to him.

"Hey, you ladies alright?" asked Duo winking.

            ********************************************************

**__**

**_Mabelle aka Mabelle ;)_**

I sighed as I flipped my lighter again before heading in. I don't smoke so it was pretty much a useless inanimate object to keep me amused by its clever saying on its side. 

            _You're just jealous that the voices are talking to me!_ I smirked as I headed over to the counter and paid for Jenny's gas and bought Tom's cigarettes. Thankfully both had given me the money for their purchases and I would have to remember that Jenny's change was in my left vest pocket and Tom's change was in my right pant's pocket. I sighed as I looked at the car full of my friends and I smiled. It was good to be home, college was harder than I thought and I had missed the goofballs. 

            "Thanks," I said to the cashier before I headed out of the gas station, then a familiar feeling washed over me, that all too familiar tug at my very soul. "No, not now, I just got back from college!" I blamed these little trips on my overactive imagination, but that still didn't stop them. I fell through the grip of reality, going God knows where.

            "All I ask is not to end up in a hentai anime world please!" I cried to the God of Anime-Reality transfers.

*****

            I groaned as I got up, shaking my head, my hair fell into my face and I looked at it. It was its usual mix of auburn, blond, and brown; I let out a breath of relief. 

            "Wait a tick," I groaned as I sat up and looked down. "I haven't been this tiny since I was fifteen…oh dear God." I slapped my face, not only was I in an unknown anime world but I was also fifteen. "Man, this sucks, I'm old enough to drive, go to R movies alone, and buy cigarettes one day and then I'm unable to do any of thee above the next, I swear this sucks!" I then took notice of my surroundings; I gulped as I looked at the large suits above me.

            "This is an authorized zone," the voice over the speakers on the mobile suit said. "Give your identification." I gulped as I felt around my pockets for some sort of ID…there was none of course.

            "I…er…left all my identification cards and such back at home," I called out as I took a step back. "Um…I'll go get them right now, you wait here and I'll be back in about five minutes from never!" I ran quickly, the ground was rather solid so my sneakers held, it was grassy, hell it looked like I could be anywhere in the world! I ran in irregular patterns as I heard the guns go off, I dove behind a large rock. The clumps of dirt that showered down on me made me very aware of how close I was to becoming a holey teenager. 

            "Come out and you will not be harmed," the voice said and I felt my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

            "Are you kidding?!" I screamed as I ran, I suddenly found a fence, the only thing that saved me was a squirrel that seemed to think I was a threat. It leapt on the fence trying to move between the chain-link, however the super high electrical charge running through the metal of the fence turn the squirrel into a piece of deep fried, black, smoking flesh. I felt cold sweat run down the side of my face as I ran like hell along the fence, I could hear the steady thud of each footstep of the mobile suit as it approached. 

            "This is a nightmare!" I screamed as I ran.

*****

            "…not happening! This is not happening! This is not happening! This is…" I kept repeating the phrase as I ran like hell, my lungs were screaming at me that they were going to explode if I didn't stop soon. Yet I found the strength to keep going…no wait, it wasn't strength it was sheer, mind numbing terror of having five large, humanoid robot machines chasing after me firing many guns! I ducked behind a large outcropping of rocks, my chest heaving and my eyes closing as the eruption of bullets sounded, chunks of dirt, rock, wood, and other nearby debris rained down on me as I attempted to shield my head from the attack. For about two hours I'd been playing 'Shoot the Teen' and I could feel it in my aching legs, my screaming lungs, and the dirt that was covering me like a dusty brown layer. 

            "Come out now, you brat!" one of the voices screamed at me and I felt like laughing a hysterical, crazy laugh. I was so out of breath I couldn't respond. Then the guns went off and again and I cried out as I curled up into a ball and covered my head. 

            "Lieutenant, stop and back away," a cool voice said over speakers. I heard the rumbling approach of another mobile suit. I groaned as I managed to crawl up part of the rock I was behind to watch a white mobile suit approach. I assumed they were communicating over private comms. I didn't care I was going to use this chance. I ran again, towards the building I saw, perhaps if I could get there I could get out of this fence and find some calm, non shoot-then-ask-questions people. I looked back to see a gun aimed and I managed to drop to the ground and roll to the right as a spray of bullets turn where I had been standing into a plume of dirt. I landed on my back and tried to fill my lungs as I watched the new white suit shove the shooter back. I guessed whoever it was shooting at me was in trouble. Then I saw the large group of soldiers approaching. 

            "Aw….crap…." I huffed as I got up and started running away, barely aware that the side of my head was becoming soaked with blood, not sweat. Stupid rocks and their ability to break the fragile skin over my skull.

*****  
 

            "Got her!" one soldier cried as he attempted to tackle me, I somersaulted and managed to miss being hit. However I didn't see the man behind him and I cried out weakly as I was tackled to the ground. I found myself struggling to breathe as several soldiers piled on me, I struggled weakly but I was exhausted and I really didn't have much more fight in me. 

            "Finally, how long have we been chasing this kid?" a man asked as he hauled me up to my feet and held onto my arm, his left hand grasping the underside of my upper arm and his other arm holding onto the middle of my forearm tightly. Another soldier did the same to my other arm and I looked between them, hanging my head slowly as I felt my body refuse to go any farther. 

            "A total of four hours and forty-three minutes," the cool voice from the white mobile suit said and I slowly fought my screaming muscles to look up at the man. My eyes followed the shining black boots up to his knees, there I could see his white clad thighs, his tightly covered hips, over his red uniform jacket, and then to his masked face. He was a symbol of sexuality with his broad shoulders, tight pants, and lush, long, blond hair.

            I was not a Gundam Wing expert but I knew a bit about the show and I felt my eyes widen a bit more before I mouthed his name. Zechs Merquise. I fainted.

*************************************************************

**_Merina aka Danielle Latour_**

"This can not get any worse can it?  First my car stops working on my way to school, then I get in trouble for being late, and THEN I HAVE TO WALK HOME ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

 Danielle Latour was not a happy camper. She normally wouldn't have minded the walk, but she lived a good 15 miles from her school.  She tried finding a ride home with one of her friends, but they all seemed to have something going on that day.  

"You would think that at least one of them wouldn't be busy, but noooooo they all "happen" to have something going on today!" she growled.

It was quite a while later before she finally got home.  She quickly went to change out of her uniform and take a shower.  She came out about a half hour later in black pants, a red tank top, a black boots, and her long hair pulled up in a high ponytail.  She sat down at her computer and turned it on.  She soon heard the familiar tune that her computer made when she logged on and began to look for some more Gundam Wing pictures to add to her growing collection.  She found a few and saved them to her computer and was about ready to shut down her computer when she noticed her background.  She stared at it and got a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at two of her favorites.  Her background had all five gundam pilots standing together and doing different poses. The two she was currently staring at were Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang.  She liked both of them, and wondered what it would be like to meet them.

"It would be the best day in my life, that's what it would be.  I wish I could meet them," she thought to herself.

Suddenly the room seemed to have started spinning, and she felt funny.  Her last conscious thought was 'what's going on?' before she blacked out.

Duo Maxwell was on a mission.  He heard about the "shooting star" and was on his was to see if he could find where it was.  He had a feeling that there was another Gundam sent to earth, and he was determined to find out where it was and who its pilot was.  Unfortunately, this was not going to be his day.  He was so determined to find the Gundam that he didn't even see the figure falling from the sky right at him.  By the time he saw the "thing" it was too late to move.  He gave a startled cry as the "thing" landed on top of him.

"Did anyone get the number on the bus that just it me?" The "thing" asked.

Duo quickly looked at the "thing" that was currently lying on top of him as it struggled to sit up.  His jaw dropped when he saw that it wasn't a "thing", but a person!  And a girl at that fact!  

"Who the hell are you?" were the first words out of his mouth. _'Way to go Duo.  Some girl just lands on you and you practically bite her head off!'_

The girl quickly looked at him with startled blue eyes.  Soon the blue eyes were filled with shock as she realized just who she landed on.

_'This has got to be a joke.  There is no way I could be sitting on top of Duo Maxwell right now, is there?'_ she asked herself.

Thinking she was shocked that he yelled at her he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for yelling at you.  You kind of startled me.  But would you mind getting off of me?"

The girl quickly snapped out of her trance and got up.  She offered him a hand to help him up.  He grabbed her hand and quickly got up.  He was dusting himself off when he heard the girl introduce herself.

"My name is Danielle Latour.  I am sorry I landed on you, but do you know where I am, because I have absolutely no idea," she asked.

"My name is Duo Maxwell and right now you are on earth, and in the middle of no where as of right now.  Hey are you all right?  You're looking at me really funny," he said while looking at Danielle. She had this weird look in her eyes like she didn't believe him. It was kind of scaring him a bit.

_'Well that narrows this whole thing down to two possibilities.  1.  I have lost my mind or 2.  I really am here and talking to Duo Maxwell.  But he looks so real!  He has the braid, the clothes, the face, and the eyes!  I mean, how many people have Violet eyes for crying out loud!'_ Her mind screamed.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Duo waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello Earth to Danielle, Come in Danielle," he joked.

"Sorry spaced out for a moment," she lied, "what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were alright.  You were looking at me really weird.  You feeling okay?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think so.  I just have a nasty headache that should go away after awhile.  Nothing too serious.  So where are you going?" Danielle asked curiously.  

"I'm on my way to town.  I'm supposed to be meeting someone," Duo lied.  

_'Hmmm…wonder when in the series this takes place.  I could always ask if he knew any of the other guys.  Then I could tell if this is in the beginning or not.  I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask._'

"I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to have meet a person named Heero Yuy have you?" she asked.

"Hmmm……Heero Yuy?  Sorry never met the guy.  Are you looking for him?"

"No, not really.  He was….an old friend of mine." _'Yeah right in your dreams he is'_ "Duo, would you mind if I went with you.  I really have no idea where I am and would be really happy if you let me.  Please?" she begged.

When she saw him about to say no, she did the one thing that made all men say yes.  She gave him the puppy dog look.

_'Oh no not that!  I won't look at her.  I can't let her come with me or she could find out my secret!  She's really good at it.  No! I must…. not…look.'_

But Duo couldn't help but look.  He knew he was in for it the moment he did.

"I guess you can.  But only until you find somewhere to stay alright?" Duo told her.

"THANK YOU!  I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!  I'LL DO ANYTHING TO HELP OUT ON THE WAY!!!" she squealed and hugged him.

"Then you can start by letting go of me.  Duo can't breathe," he wheezed out.

She looked at his face, which was blue, and let go and blushed in embarrassment.  She couldn't believe she just did that.  She sure felt dumb at that moment.

"Umm…yeah right…sorry about that," she squeaked out.  "We probably should go."

"It's alright.  I've been through worse.  But your right, we should get going," Duo said quickly and turned to walk down the road.

Danielle nodded and was about to start walking when she saw something else fall from the sky right towards Duo.  She was yelled at Duo to watch out, but it was too late.  The thing hit him right on top of the head.  Danielle ran up to Duo to see if he was all right when she noticed what hit him.

"MY BACKPACK!" she yelled and grabbed it.

She quickly opened it up to see what was inside.  A change of clothes, some books, her CD player, CDs, homework, brush, and hair binders.  

_'My CD player and CD's!  Glad I put that in there.  And a change of clothes!  At least I don't have to wear this all the time.' _Danielle thought to herself happily.

She shouldered her backpack and started off down the road. When she didn't hear Duo follow her, she looked back and saw him just staring at her.

"Are we going or not?" she asked and started walking again.

Duo stopped looking at the strange girl and ran to catch up with her.

"This is going to be one strange day," he said to himself.

*************************************************************

**_Jo aka KittyVixen_**
    
    I couldn't remember why I had gone to America, or why I'd stopped to
    
    watch the wired girl hop around a book, but it wasn't long until I
    
    noticed my head hurt, a lot.
    
    "Ok, what the hell happened"
    
    "Ah, another one!" I looked up to see a woman with purple hair
    
    "Yah, and you are?" I asked, sitting up. rubbing my butt and my head at
    
    the same time, I started to get to my feet.
    
    "My name is Otomayim, I am the guardian to the Gates of the Universes."
    
    "Neat job, how did you get stuck with it?" I joked, Otomayim didn't look
    
    impressed.
    
    "I'm hear to tell you some very important things," she replied sternly.
    
    "What, like don't mess up the time line?" 
    
    "actually..." I folded my arms and sighed.
    
    "Go on then, spoil my fun!"
    
    "I shall tell you what I told the other one..."
    
    "The other one? oh, must have been the weird girl doing the hop dance"
    
    "Yes, anyway, these rules...do try not to change the course of the
    
    dimension too much, you'll be creating a separate dimension," I nodded,
    
    sounded fair to me.
    
    "Second, because of the way of entry you each have five wishes. You may
    
    use them any time, for money, power, being influential, whatever, but you
    
    may not wish for something knowing that it will affect everyone in the
    
    world, you may not wish for someone to die, you may not wish for someone
    
    to be immortal, and you may not wish a person back if they died with
    
    other people, like being in the same plane, car, etc. because the other
    
    people you did not wish back would be haunting you for the rest of your
    
    lives and we would have rebellion on The Other Side. Hopefully you
    
    don't use the wishes you can make the wrong way."
    
    "Dude, I have wishes...sweet." Otomayim gave me a stone cold look. I
    
    nodded silently and waited.
    
    "Thirdly, in one and a half years exact to the date any one person
    
    arrived, the spell will begin to malfunction, so to speak, if that person
    
    does not return to your dimension. People at home will forget they
    
    existed, then they will forget their former life, and lastly, everyone in
    
    the new dimension will forget about their existence. After this happens,
    
    they will be erased from the space-time continuum for eternity. They
    
    won't exist at all." I dropped my arms and my eyes went wide.
    
    "Do we get a warning, I mean, will you tell us when time is up? You see,
    
    I'm a terrible time keeper and I really don't.."
    
    "I'm not sure, this has never happened before now. just do your best to
    
    keep track." I nodded and sighed.
    
    "anything else oh strict one?" I mused, she shook her head.
    
    "Abide by the rules and all should be fine." feeling a wind pick me up, I
    
    smiled.
    
    "And where am I going?" I called, edging near a black whirling hole
    
    "The Gundam Wing universe. enjoy!"
    
    *********
    
    My head hurt again, but a lot more than last time.
    
    "We'll have to bail out!" called a voice I wasn't sure how's voice, and I
    
    didn't think I wanted to know.
    
    "We're being fired at Duo, what shall we do?"
    
    "You go to earth, I know what to do." (Did he say Duo?)
    
    "But Duo, what are you?" I stood up and rubbed my head again.
    
    "Excuse me, could you tell me..."
    
    "Who are you, how did you get here? never mind that now, it's dangerous.
    
    get in to the escape pod!" began a voice looking up, I saw a young boy of
    
    about fifteen with long braided brown hair. he wore a black jacket and
    
    trousers and wore a black cap.
    
    "What about you, where are you going Duo?" asked a voice I looked back at
    
    the boy and smiled.
    
    "He'll be fine, let's do as he says." ushered into the escape pod, I
    
    smiled.
    
    "Good luck, Mr. Maxwell." I called as the door slid closed and the pod
    
    shot out into space. in a matter of moments, I'd be landing on earth.


End file.
